


True Love

by MillsFrancis



Series: Old works - Victorious [18]
Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 01:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18378044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MillsFrancis/pseuds/MillsFrancis





	True Love

"I don't know how to do this." She whispers as the tears spill over. "I don't know how to let go, how to move on. I spend every moment of every day trying to let go of my past. It doesn't work, it'll always be there to haunt me." Her voice cracked on the last words.

"I don't know who or what I am Beck. I know what I want but I don't know how to get there. You don't know what it's like to spend your whole life wondering. Wondering if your dad is going to come home, wondering if he's going to hit you next. Wondering why your mum hasn't been around in _weeks_. Wondering if someday, you might fit in somewhere. Nothing in my life has ever been certain. That's why I don't take anything for granted. Especially not after this." She finishes

"Not that you need to worry about any of that of course. We're over; it's not your business. Goodbye Beck. Have a nice life."

And then she turns and walks away like she'd done before. I watched her until her raven black hair and clothes disappeared into the darkness.

**Jade's POV**

**The next morning I open my locker and a note fell in my face. I open it up. It reads:**

' **True love never dies, it doesn't have to end this way. Everything in life plans out a certain way, sometimes things need to happen. Sometimes events teach you something, sometimes they make you stronger. Often both. You might not end up where you thought you'd be, but you'll always end up where you're meant to be. I don't believe this is the end of our story Jade. Lets rewrite an ending that fits instead of a Hollywood Horror. (I guess Nickleback do have meaningful lyrics, for mucked up couples like us anyway.) I've tried everything to move on like I'm supposed to. I'd still give anything for one more minute with you. I never thought I'd say this when we broke up, but I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain, it's 2AM and I'm cursing your name, so in love that we acted insane and that's the way I loved you.** **Breaking down and coming undone**  
it's a roller coaster kinda rush and I never knew I could feel that much  
and that's the way I loved you. You put me through hell sometimes Jade West. But I love you.'

**And only now, after too much water has been thrown under the bridge, over the bridge, blasted straight damn through the bridge, I know Beck and I are meant to be. No matter how much internal strife that causes, it's love.**

 


End file.
